Everyone Has a Broken Heart
by Aerith Heartilly
Summary: Aya is dating Yuuhi and Tooya is in love with Ceres.In the past Aya and Tooya were just friends,but they started seeing each other frequently.Is Tooya in love with Ceres or Aya? What Yuuhi is going to do?What's Aya's feelings?What's Ceres' feelings?
1. An old beggining

**In this fanfic Aya is dating Yuuhi and Tooya is in love with Ceres, but if they change it.. what would happen?**

**PS: Ceres has her body.**

**And each charpter has a LITTLE story,so be patient**

**(XD)**

------------------------------------------------------  
**Aya and Yuuhi met after Aya's classes.**

"Hey honey",Aya hugged him  
"Aya",Yuuhi gave her another hug  
"So.. how was your day?",he smiled  
"It was really good!",She gave him a big smile  
"That's good because I missed you",Yuuhi gave Aya a little kiss  
"Really? I missed you so much",Aya gave him a strong hug,it was like she'd never let him go far away from her  
"Hey,take easy,young lady"

Aya laughed and kissed him

------------------------------------------------------

**At the same time Aya and Yuuhi was talking and kissing:**

_"Ceres"_,Tooya thought,looking her cross the streetShe looked at him and smiled.He gave a little smile.  
"Tooya!",she runned to say hello to him Tooya blushed a little  
"So,where were you?"  
"I was talking to Aya",Ceres smiled  
"Aya?"  
"Yes"  
"Hm.. Ok"  
Ceres smiled and started walking with Tooya  
_"I can't even look at her eyes.."_,Tooya thought  
"What are you thinking about? Is everything ok?"  
"I'm ok",he looked at Ceres  
"Ok then",Ceres smiled  
"I have to go now"  
"But.. what month we are?"  
"September",Ceres answered  
"Wow.. it's passing so fast.. after 1 or 2 months is vacation"  
"Yep,and probably we'll see each other after the vacation",Ceres gave him a sad smile  
"I'll call you and try to talk with you",Tooya was just with his serious face  
"Ok",Ceres smiled and kissed his cheeks  
He blusshed and saw her living to her house


	2. The meeting

**In this charpter the Aya and Tooya's relationship starts appearing.Tooya had a past with Aya,everybody knows that,but in my story in the past they were just friends,ok?  
**

**So enjoy**

-------------------------------------------------  
Aya took a jacket and opened the door

"Aya? Where are you going?"  
"To walk"  
"Ok"  
"Do you want to go with me?",Aya smiled  
"I have to cook to Suzumi and Chiriko and the others...",Yuuhi was sad  
"That's ok honey!I'll come back soon and good luck with the food"  
"GOOD LUCK?"  
"Sorry.. you know that your food is delicious",Aya started laughing and smiled  
"Thanks",he gave her a smile Aya kissed him  
"Bye love"  
"Bye bye honey"Aya closed the door  
_"I'm gonna miss her so much.."_,Yuuhi thought

-------------------------------------------------  
In a beautiful night,when nobody was in the streets,Aya was walking and thinking about her new life and things,she was so inattentive that she founded someone with a strange way

"Wow",Aya stumbledTooya held her.Aya blushed."I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.. and then.."  
"That's ok.. hm.. Aya"  
"Yep!That's me! I'm so sorry",Aya standed up  
"I just said that's ok"  
"Sorry"  
"Stop apologizing"  
"So.. Ok",Aya smiled  
"So see you another day",Aya started walking  
_"She remembers me someone.. Ceres?"_,Tooya thought  
"WAIT",Tooya shouted  
Aya stoped walking  
"Hm?"  
Tooya blushed  
"Nothing.. just wanted to say bye"  
"Ok"  
"Bye"  
"Bye."  
Both of them started walking

-------------------------------------------------

_"I feel strange when I'm with him"_,Aya was thinking about Tooya  
What she didn't know is that he was thinking about it too

"I'm home",Aya opened the door  
"Where have you been? I was so worried about you",Yuuhi hugged her  
"Walking,I'm so sorry",Aya hugged him  
"That's ok,but don't this again"  
"Ok",Aya smiled  
Yuuhi blushed and kissed her


	3. Thinking about you

**Now Aya started thinking about Tooya. **

**If Yuuhi discover this?**

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you hungry?"

"No,thanks"  
"Ok,so where did you go?"  
"Oh I went to some places near from my school"  
"Ok..did you meet someone there?"  
Suddenly Aya's heart started started accelerating and she didn't know if she could say that she was talking to Tooya_  
"If I tell him.. erm.."_,Aya was thinking  
"Aya!"  
"Yuuhi"  
"Were you with someone?"  
"Yes.I was with Tooya"  
Yuuhi didn't know what to do or to say,he didn't like Tooya so much,and he started thinking that Aya could be in love with him  
"So.. what did you guys talk about?"  
"Nothing,I stumbled and he held me,just it.And I said that I was sorry to him"  
"Okkk" Yuuhi held her  
Aya smiled, confused,but still with a smile on her face.  
"I think I'm gonna sleep,I'm tired"  
"Ok.Good night Aya.. but are you sure you're not hungry?"  
Aya smiled  
"I'm sure,thanks again.Bye honey,good night"  
"Good Night"

-------------------------------------------------

Aya went to her bed,she couldn't stop thinking about Tooya

Aya's thoughts:_"That's a strange feeling"  
"Why am I thinking about it?"  
"But I love Yuuhi"  
"But why I get that way when I'm with Tooya?"_

She was so tired that she slept after this thoughts


	4. Waiting for someone

**It seems that the story is getting hotter and hotter XD**

**Enjoy it.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya was going to the school with Ceres,anyway,they were friends,and then she looked at the other side and saw Tooya with Yuuhi,she couldn't stop imagining what they were saying.

"Heyyyyy",Aya started running to Yuuhi and Tooya  
"Wait for me,Aya!",Ceres ran after her

Aya stoped beside Tooya.Aya blushed.  
"Hey honey!Hey Tooya"  
"Hello Aya",Tooya gave her a little smile  
Aya started blushing more and more,Yuuhi began to be sad  
"How how.. are you?"Aya looked at Tooya's eyes  
"I'm fine"  
_"Enough!"_,Yuuhi thought  
Yuuhi hugged Aya, like she couldn't see Tooya  
"Yuuhi,are you ok? I can't breath" Aya smiled  
"Never mind.. I'm ok.Let's go to the class"  
"Ok.Bye Tooya-kun!",Aya kissed his cheeks

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tooya",Ceres hugged him  
Tooya blushed,but not because of Ceres' hug,that was because Aya's kiss  
Aya and Yuuhi was going to their classes  
"Tooya?why are you blushing?"  
"Am I?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh,nothing",Tooya smiled  
"Ok,I'll go to the class,byeeee"  
"Bye.",Tooya left the school

-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the last class

"Oh I am dying",Aya was almost sleeping  
"No,you're not!",Ceres laughed  
Yuuhi smiled

_"Bling"_ (Sound of the bell)

"YEYYY",Aya ran  
"Wait",Ceres and Yuuhi left with her

Tooya was waiting in front of the school,when Aya saw him,she ran near from him

"Tooyaaa",Aya smiled

"Hey Aya"  
"What are you doing here?Did you stay here all morning long?"

"Yep"  
"Why?" Tooya looked to the other side  
"Tooya",Ceres hugged him  
Aya blushed with tears in her eyes  
Tooya was serious,he didn't hug Ceres,he was just looking at Aya.Maybe there was a chance between them,but they could lost his "friends".


End file.
